starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Virophage
|image=Virophage SC2 Game1.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |image2= |imgsize2= |imgdesc2= |race=Zerg |faction= Kerrigan's Swarm Amon's Forces |campname=''Wings of Liberty'' Heart of the Swarm |baseunit= |role= |useguns= |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type= |armortype= |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight=8 (campaign) 12 (Co-op) |detect=12 (Co-op) |broodling= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply= |campcost= |time= |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |speed= |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=400 (WoL/''HotS'') 10000 (Co-op Missions) |hpregen= |armor=0 |gun1name= |gun1strength= |gun1attacks= |gun1ground= |gun1air= |gun1cool= |gun1range= |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce=Infested terrans, infested huts |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore=700 |makescore=350 |lostscore= |notes= |structure=X |hero= |campaign= |npc=x |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} Virophages are zerg structures. They infest colonies with their exhalations, which then spawn infested terrans. Overview Virophages are planted by infestors. The virophages are usually placed near terran barracks, colonies, or other population centers. Virophages can plant their own creep, and can thus even exist on space platforms. The virophages spew parasitic bio-toxins that include the hyper-evolutionary virus. The toxins infect nearby terrans quickly, turning them into mindless slaves.Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. History Virophages were spotted during the Second Great War, and appeared on Meinhoff aiding in the spread of the planet's infestation. Raynor's Raiders destroyed them along with the infested structures.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Left 2 Die (in English). 2011-04-06. Zerg forces infested the planet of Haven and the colonists on the planet, using virophages to begin infesting their homes. Jim Raynor opted to purge the virophages rather than the Daelaam under Selendis in an attempt to save as many colonists as possible. Raynor helped stem the spread of new virophages while destroying those that had been implanted.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Haven's Fall (in English). 2010-07-27. Later in the Second Great War, Sarah Kerrigan and Alexei Stukov invaded Skygeirr Station. Kerrigan's zerg took control of the garrisons there and created virophages around them, infesting the personnel within and using them against the remaining defenders.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Infested (in English). 2013-03-12. During the End War, a virophage appeared on a fringe Terran Dominion settlement of Chazington and began spreading infestation. However, it would only surface at night. Lieutenant Rosa Morales asked allied commanders to destroy the virophage while stemming the infestation.2017-03-01. Preview: Dead of Night. Youtube. Accessed 2017-03-01. Game Structure Wings of Liberty Virophages appear during the Wings of Liberty mission "Haven's Fall." They are the objectives of the map, and must be destroyed to complete the mission. Abilities Infestation Source: Virophages infest nearby colonist huts, which produce various kinds of infested terrans. Heart of the Swarm Virophages appear in the mission "Infested," and can be placed near beacons by infestors in order to spawn waves of infested terrans that move against defenses when the platform's gas is not active. During the gas phase, attack waves will be sent against the virophages, but they can be replanted if destroyed. Co-op Missions A virophage appears as the bonus objective on the Co-op Missions map "Dead of Night." It spawns in one of the clusters of infested structures, has high health, and will spawn volatile infested to defend itself. Against air units, it will spray disabling clouds that deal damage and prevent air units inside from attacking Left 2 Die Virophages appear on the official arcade map "Left 2 Die." They serve no function aside from acting as an infested structure, and must be destroyed to achieve victory. References Category:Swarm zerg breeds